ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima V: Lazarus mini dungeons
There is a great number of mini dungeons located in the world of Britannia. Below is a list of all mini dungeons, including the exact coordinates, loot and hints. This page is based on the thread posted on the Lazarus forums: http://www.u5lazarus.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3668 and may not be completely up-to-date. You can assume most if not all the below areas contain some gems, picklocks, potions, scrolls, food. If there is known loot beyond those common items, such as magic axes, rings of protection, etc., it will be listed. 1 *Location coords: 40° N 14° W *Location desc.: East of Yew *Notes: Break pot to enter, pull 3 levers to find first one, then a second secret passage. Pull another set of 3 levers to find dragon guarding magic shield plus loot. *Known loot: Magic Shield in secret room. 2 *Location coords: 32° N 12° W *Location desc.: Crypt near Despise/Britain *Notes: Crypt. Need magic unlock to get in. Break pot inside for secret room with daemon. 3 *Location coords: 44° N 32° E *Location desc: SE of Minoc *Notes: Large chasm: grapply down and explore cave *Known loot: Magic bow in cave. Some non-magical equipment is on ground outside chasm to N (about 48° N 32° E) 4 *Location coords: 32° N 8° E a *Location desc: Cave near Stonegate *Notes: There are two lifts. One leads down to a spider/gazer infested room with a secret door that opens when you pull a brick in the wall *Known loot: spiked gorget b *Location desc: A little west of the cave (about 32° N 6° E) is a temple guarded by a Liche. *Known loot: Ring of regeneration 5 *Location coords: 42°S 24°W *Location desc: Cave West of Trinsic / Shrine of honor, filled with phantoms, drakes, gremlins *Known loot: Just treasure 6 *Location coords: 44°N 40°E *Location desc: Near Shrine of sacrifice in desert *Notes: Beware scorpions! *Known loot: Just treasure 7 a *Location coords: 46° S 60° E *Location desc: On Isle of Avatar, north of Hythloth along beach *Known loot: ring of protection, silver sword (ver 1.1 has a glass sword instead of a silver sword) b *Location coords: 52° S 62° E *Location desc: On Isle of Avatar, north of Hythloth. Requires blink. Guarded by red drakes *Known loot: Magic axe, Magic helm, glass sword 8 *Location coords: 50° S 18° W *Location desc.: At the tip of the western peninsula south of Trinsic (south of shrine of honor) *Notes: Not a mini-dungeon per se, but a bandit camp with archers and snakes *Known loot: The bandit queen carries a magic bow. 9 *Location: Wine cellar in Britain (just north of inn) *Notes: Populated by spiders and skeletons. Requires pressing four buttons and lighting a wall-mounted torch to enter. See http://www.u5lazarus.org/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2979 for an excellent walkthrough. *Known loot: silver sword, ring of regeneration 10 *Location coords: 56° S 10° W *Location: Mountainous island south of Greyhaven *Notes: To raise lift, must use lever hidden by another island at about 56° S 14° W. That lever must be reached on foot walking through shallow watter from the mainland (near the bandit camp in number 8). *Known loot: Magic bow. 11 *Location coords: 74° S 54° E *Location: Icy island south of Codex *Notes: Dock on north side of eastern island. Enter cave guarded by polar bears on east side of island. Cave eventually leads you to west island, where you grapple to the top. Peak is guarded by skeletons and frost drakes. *Known loot: 2 glass swords, magic helm, plate mail 12 *Location coords: 32° N 74° W *Location: Small island north of Skara Brae *Notes: Loot surrounds Reaper in center, guarded by scorpions *Known loot: swamp boots 13 - not on map yet *Location coords: 28° N 8° E *Location: Passage underneath mountains NE of Cove *Notes: Guarded by gazer *Known loot: Ring of protection 14 - not on map yet *Location coords: 22° S 24° W *Location: Troll cave NW of Trinsic 15 - not on map yet *Location coords: 34° N 24° E *Location: South of Minoc, sort of between 3 and 4 *Notes: Stairs leading down, ultimately guarded by two Liches 16 - not on map yet *Location coords: 20° S 12° W *Location: In swamp just north of Trinsic, east by the ocean *Notes: Stairs leading down Category:Ultima V: Lazarus Category:Lazarus maps